Je t'ai toujours aimé
by Sakimechii
Summary: ? x Ema (se passe à la fin de la saison 1) Ema décide finalement de quitter Sunrise Residence suite à une dispute avec l'un de ses frêres et emménage seule dans un appart pas loin de Meiji. Un an après, tout le monde est de retour à la résidence, sauf une personne. La-dîte personne à bien changée, moins naîve, plus réactive. Ils c'étaient promient de ne la considérer que comme une
1. résumer

?? x Ema

(se passe à la fin de la saison 1)

Ema décide finalement de quitter Sunrise Residence suite à une dispute avec l'un de ses frêres et emménage seule dans un appart pas loin de Meiji. Un an après, tout le monde est de retour à la résidence, sauf une personne. La-dîte personne à bien changée, moins naîve, plus réactive. Ils c'étaient promient de ne la considérer que comme une soeur mais le destin en à décider autrement.


	2. prologue

-"Masa-nii, elle arrive quand nee-chan?" s'exclame Wataru

-"Je ne sais pas Wataru."

-"Pourquoi elle à voulu partir?"

-"Je ne sais pas."

-"Pourq..."

-"Écoute Wataru, Ema est grande, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie mais si elle veut revenir elle est la bienvenue."

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rose hocha la tête.

-"J'ai hâte qu'elle revienne."

-"Moi aussi Wataru, moi aussi..."

Alors que les 11 garçons discutaient ou se disputaient dans le salon; une jeune femme descendait d'un taxi. Après avoir payée elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Inspirant profondément, elle s'engouffra dans la résidence, monta dans l'ascenseur et se dirigea directement dans son ancienne chambre. Elle sourit. Rien n'avait changé. Son lit était fait, son bureau ordonné et la poussière n'était nullement visible. Sans doute Ukyo... songea-t-elle. Elle posa sa valise sur le lit avant de la défaire. Elle s'assit enfin et se mit à rire toute seule. Ses frères allaient être surpris demain matin.

(lendemain)

Ema s'observait dans le miroir, elle rajuste une dernière fois son col de chemise avant de sortir et de s'orienter vers le salon au cinquième étage. Un sourire plaqué sur son visage elle entra dans la cuisine. Yuusuke, Tsubaki, Subaru et Fuuto étaient en train de déjeuner. Comme si de rien n'était, la jeune femme se servit un café et s'assoit à coté de Yuusuke.

-"Bonjour tout le monde."

Les garçons écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

-"E-E-E-EMA!!!" s'écriairent-ils

-"Je connais mon nom. Le beurre s'il-vous-plaît merci."

Encore trop abasourdi, personne ne réagit.

-"Mais quand es-tu rentrée?" fit Fuuto

-"On s'en fiche, le plus important c'est qu'elle soit rentrée!" s'entousiasma Tsubaki

-"Hier soir."

-"Alors nous sommes les premiers à te voir, Ema?" Interrogea Subaru

-"Effectivement"

-"Pourquoi tu es partit?" demanda Yuusuke en la regardant sérieusement

-"On devrait se depecher; remarqua Ema; sinon on sera en retard pour le premier jour et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Sur ces mots, la brune se leva, posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et commença à partir.

-"Ah, attend moi!"

Tsubaki était stupéfié. Ema avait changée. C'était indéniable. Physiquement elle c'était développée, elle semblait avoir plus d'assurance et de répartie aussi. La suite risquer d'être mouvementée.

Et voila un premier chapitre! Je pense publier le chapitres à venir entre mercredi et jeudi. N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires, les critiques sont toujours bonne pour s'améliorer ˆˆ


	3. Chapter 1: 1er conflit

Alors que la journée toucher à sa fin, Yuusuke, Subaru et Ema étaient dans une rame de métro. Les deux garçons n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Ema était de retour. Le reste de la famille avaient aussi étaient surpris. Mais leurs réactions avaient toutes étaient joyeuse, comme si Ema n'étaient jamais partie. Wataru lui avait fait un câlin, il avait presque atteint sa taille d'ailleurs avait remarquée la jeune fille; Fuuto s'était planté devant elle avant de lui dire avec un sourire narquois qu'elle serait punie pour être partie sans prévenir et sans donner de nouvelles. Iori lui avait simplement souris, content de la revoir. Louis lui avait fait promettre de le laisser la coiffée quand il le voulait, elle avait accepter joyeusement, les coiffures de Louis lui avait manquer. Azusa l'avait juste saluer, comme la première fois qu'ils c'étaient rencontrer. Kaname avait fait comme son plus jeune frère, le moine avait serrer dans ses bras sa jeune soeur avant qu'Ukyo n'intervienne en lui donnant un coup de poêle, l'avocat avait ensuite offert un sourire à Ema suivit d'un "bon retour!". Masaomi avait eu un sourire plus discret.

-"Alors?"

-"Pardon, tu disais Yuusuke-kun?" interrogea la brune

-"Je me demandais quels clubs tu allais choisir."

-"Je ne suis pas encore sûre; répondit-elle; et toi?"

-"Eh bien... je pense au club de foot en premier choix mais je ne sais pas non plus quoi mettre pour le deuxième."

-"Je voie."

-"Et toi Suba-nii?"

Le susnommé releva la tête de son portable.

-"Je garde le basket."

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, alors que les deux plus jeune se demander quels club choisir.

-"On est de retour."annonça Yuusuke

-"Bon retour."annonça une voix

-"C'est rare de vous voir tous ensemble."; remarqua le basketteur

-"Quelque chose de prévue?"; rajouta Ema

-"N'ai-je donc pas le droit de voir ma soeur?" répliqua Hikaru

-"Et bien ça y est, tu m'as vue."

-"Quel cruauté."

-"Quelle tristesse."

-"Quel manque de répartie."

-"Je te renvoie la pareille. Ukyo-san, as tu besoin d'aide pour le repas?"

-"Et bien non, tout est déjà prêt mais merci de ta proposition."

1heure plus tard

-"Quelqu'un peut-il aller chercher Ema pour souper?"

Un "J'y vais!" lui répondit ce qui permit à Ukyo de se re-concentrer sur sa tâche de servir le dîner.

Tsubaki s'arrêta devant la porte de sa soeur. Il inspira profondément et toqua. Après avoir obtenus l'accord de la propriétaire de la chambre, il rentra dans la chambre. Lorsque Ema était partie, il n'était venu qu'une fois dans sa chambre, espérant la voire. Sortant de ses pensées, l'acteur de la voix s'avança dans la chambre. Ema le regardait avec curiosité, un coussin sur les jambes, appuyée contre son lit en tailleur, une manette dans les mains et son jeu en pause.

-"Ukyo-nii m'envoie te chercher, c'est l'heure de manger."

-"Ah, j'arrive."

Il la regarda sauvegarder son jeu puis l'éteindre.

-"C'était quoi?"demanda malicieusement l'homme aux cheveux blanc

-"Alice Madness Return."

Des vibrations retentirent dans la pièce.

Ema soupira et attrapa son téléphone. Elle lut rapidement le message avant de répondre et de le jeter sur son lit sous le regard curieux de son frère.

-"Alors..."; commença Masaomi une fois le repas bien entamé;"J'ai cru comprendre que Meiji avait des nouveautés dans son programme scolaire, qu'en est-il?"

-"Au lieu de s'inscrire à un club, on doit en choisir minimum deux."

-"Vraiment et que pensez vous prendre alors?"

-"Je garde le basket. Cette nouveauté ne concerne que les premières années."

-"Yuusuke, Ema?"

-"Les clubs où ne va pas mon petit-ami : basket, foot et peut-être natation."

Suite à cette déclaration, il y eu un grand silence.

-"Nooooonnnnn!!! Ma mignonne petite soeur à un petit ami."pleurniche Kaname

-"On ne l'a pas approuvé." fit immédiatement Tsubaki; "Je refuse."

Alors que les réactions été diverses, Hikaru observait ses frères. Dans l'ensemble, tous étaient contre. Mais certain semblait le prendre mal plus que d'autre en l'occurence Fuuto, Yuusuke, Subaru, Tsubaki et Kaname. Enfin pour les deux derniers, ils avaient toujours était exubérant donc le romancier n'était pas sur.

-"Dis moi petite soeur..." interrompit-il soudain.

Ema releva la tête vers lui, inquisitrice .

-"En général, les filles font tout pour être dans le même club que leurs petit-ami non? Alors pourquoi cherches tu à l'éviter."

-"On ne s'aime plus vraiment, je pense le quitter rapidement."

-"Oui je suis d'accord, j'approuve! Je peux même venir avec toi si tu veut!"

Azusa donna un coup derrière la tête de son jumeau suite à sa phrase.

-"Tsubaki, ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

-"Et toi Yuusuke, que compte tu prendre comme activité?"; continua Hikaru

-"Lefoot,lebasketetlanatationaussi."

-"Répète en articulant, on n'a pas compris, idiot."; fit sèchement l'idole

-"Le foot, le basket et la natation aussi. Et ne me traite pas d'idiot, saleté de gamin."

-"Es-tu un pervers pour choisir la natation, non plutôt les mêmes clubs que grande soeur?" provoqua "la saleté de gamin"

-"Bien sur que non! Je n'aime pas le tennis, le volley et le badminton. Et je ne me vois pas en gymnastique."

-" Et bien passons encore une bonne année ensemble Yuusuke-kun." sourit Ema

\--

Et voilà , petite info la saison 2 arriverait le 2juillet , je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais j'èspère. En tout, bonne fin de journée à vous


	4. Chapter 2

Merci pour ta review Denshitoakuma, en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi.

Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu un problème de PC, merci boulanger -_- , et j'ai tout perdue. Je dois donc tout réécrire. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre mais j'espère avant la fin du mois. Bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Une décision conflictuelle

* * *

_ «Ema?»

La jeune fille releva la tête de son portable.

_ «Yuusuke-kun?»

_ «Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu es partie.»

_ "Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, tout simplement."

_ «Ema ...»

La brune soupira.

_ «Disons que quelqu'un m'a dit que je n'étais pas prête à accepter et à être prête à accepter, maintenant que tu as répondu, recentre toi sur ce problème de maths. »

Yuusuke grommela mais ce reconcentra sur sa feuille.

Plus tard dans la soirée

_ «Nous devenons nouveaux en vacance au ciel, tous ensemble cette fois.» Fit soudain Masaomi «Et puis Ema, tu pourrais inviter quelqu'un pour ne pas te sentir seul, en penses tu?»

_ «Je verrai, certain partent avec leurs familles.»

_ «Peut être amusant de rencontrer une de tes amies, hein, imouto-chan.»

_ «Mmh.» Répondre-elle pensivement.

_ «Un qui vas-tu proposeur? Mahoko? »Interrogea Fuuto.

_ «Non je pensais à Sasakura Kazuma de notre classe. »

Yuusuke recracha le contenu de son verre.

_ «QUOIIII? Tu peux pas être sérieuse? C'est un garçon! »

_ «Et pourquoi pas?» Répliqua-t-elle.

_ «NON, NON, NON! Tu n'est plus avec ton petit ami, ce n'est pas pour prendre un nouveau 2 mois après. »Pleurnicha Tsubaki.

_ "Et puis sur s'entend très bien lui et moi." Insinua Ema.

_ «Et bien imouto-chan tu semble être proche de ce ... camarade de classe? A moins qu'il n'y est plus, qui sait. »Amusez-vous Hikaru.

«HIKA-NII! »« HIKARU! »

_ «Bah quoi? »Répliqua le roux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La seule femme présente à la table éclata de rire.

_ «Je plaisante. »Souria t-elle« Je préfère passer du temps avec vous en famille, après tout à ne rien dire en famille, entre amis? »

_ «Quelle subtile manière de dire que tu passeras ton nouvel an avec tes amis. »Se moqua Kaname« Mais j'aurais préféré que tu aies le passe dans moi, nous aurions été manger dans un restaurant chic rien que toi et moi, alors je t'aurais emmenée dans un endroit magnifique et nous aurions regarder le coucher de soleil et à minuit je t'aurais souhaité une bonne annéeeeeeeeee ... Aieuh ça fait mal Ukyo-nii. »

_ «Tu ne mérites pas ça, moine pervers! »Exclama Tsubaki.

_ «Qui veut du poulet à l'ananas? »Coupa Ukyo après avoir posé dans la cuisine le poêle qui avait servie pour frapper Kaname.

_ «S'il te plaît. »Marmonna Subaru

_ «On ne t'entend pas vraiment, dis-moi, tu vas bien? Tout vas bien à ton club? J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi les personnes de ton clubs ne sont pas mieux à leur forme, qu'en est-il? »

_ «T-tout va bien Hika-nii, p-pourquoi? »

_ «J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a manqué d'attention ...» laissa échapper Natsume

_ «On se demande pourquoi. »Marmonna le sportif en face son regard vers le bas vers sa sœur adoptive

Yuusuke, Natsume, Fuuto, Tsubaki et Kaname suivirent son regard sur qui poser poser sur Ema. Forcément, accepter une fille dans l'équipe de faire tourner la tête de quelques personnes. L'écrivain, attentif aux réactions de ses frères, souri. Notant mentalement de questionner ses frères sur leur arrivée dans le club de Subaru et surtout de taquiner avec ce fameux Sasakura Kazuma.

Inconsciente des regards posés sur elle, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Elle préférait de loin passer du temps avec sa famille et profiter de ses amis plus tard, mais ce serait une bonne idée de proposeur à son meilleur ami de venir, histoire d'embêter ses frères et surtout Lui. Haizaki Takumo, meilleur ami officiel d'Ema Asahina mais aussi meilleur joueur de club de foot et de basket, grand sportif et de considérer comme le garçon plus attrayant du lycée avec lequel toutes les filles souhaitait sortir était au courant pour son attirance envers un de ses frères Bien sur, il lui avait assuré qu'il reste pour lui et qu'il aide, «Il suffit de demander! »Comme il disait si bien. La brune leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Oui, ce pourrait être une bonne idée de lui proposant de venir.


	5. Chapter 3: jalousie quand tu nous tiens

Chapitre 3

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_ "Haizakiiiiiiii."

_ "Putain quoi? Tu ne peux pas juste rentrer comme ça chez moi sans frapper. Ok je t'ai passer une clé mais c'est pas une raison pour t'incruster comme ça quand tu veux. Est ce que je le fait moi? Non. Imagine j'aurais eu une… invitée. Et tu serais arrivé comme ça, sans pression, je sais que t'es pas innocente mais quand même quoi."

_ "Moi aussi je t'aime. Et puis tu n'as pas d'invitée actuellement non?"

_ "Non pourquoi?"

_ "Alors voilà, problème résolu."

Alors que Haizaki Takumo soupirait tout en se décalant pour laisser de la place sur le canapé, Ema l'observa. Grand, de beau yeux sombre, les cheveux blancs, une musculature qu'elle savait bien développé mais pas non plus à l'excès grâce aux nombreuses heures passées à s'entraîner au basket et de longues jambes athlétiques développées grâce au foot mais aussi au basket. Habillé avec un survet blanc cassé et un t-shirt à manche courte noir, il était juste canon, exactement le type de mec que beaucoup de filles recherchaient. Grand, beau, sportif, intelligent, il avait tout pour lui. Sauf le langage. Haizaki avait la mauvaise habitude de jurer pour un oui ou pour un non.

_ "T'as fini de me reluquer? Tu compte rester debout encore longtemps?"

Poussant un long soupir, la jeune fille brune se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami.

_ "Sinon tu voulais quoi?" interrogea le blanc

_ "Savoir ce que tu faisais pour les vacances de Noël, Masaomi à proposé de retourner au ski pour avoir un noël blanc et il a ajouté que ce serait une bonne idée que j'invite une amie pour que je me sente moins seule."

_ "J'ai l'air d'être une meuf? Mais sinon bien sûr que je viens."

_ "Et pour taquiner mes frères, j'ai laissée entendre que j'aimerais inviter Sasakura Kazuma. Evidemment, ils l'ont mal pris." rigola t-elle

_ "Sadique."

Il y eut un grand silence avant que finalement le sportif ne reprenne la parole.

_ "Et Lui? Qu'a t-il dit? Ou fait?"

_ "Je n'ai pas fait attention."marmonna t'elle

La brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne la prenne pour mieux la positionner dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là, en silence, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre et finissant par s'endormir dans cette position.

 _ **Quelque heures plus tard**_

_ "Je te raccompagne, il fait déjà nuit et je m'en voudrait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose."

_ "Ou alors je peut appeler mon frère et dire que je dors ici?"

_ "Nan, quand tu dors, tu dors toujours sur moi. Et puis tes frères me tuerait si jamais ils apprenaient que je ne suis pas un "une"."répliqua t-il, un sourire carnassier présent sur ses lèvres.

_ "Ce pourrait être drôle. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dors sur toi, tu me prends toujours pour une peluche alors je me cale comme je peux." boudat-elle.

_ "Boude pas, tu es toujours celle que je préfère qui m'utilise comme oreiller."

_ "Parce qu'en plus il y en a d'autres?"

_ "Nan, même pas." se moqua t-il. "Allez, allons y."

 _ **Sur le chemin du retour**_

Alors qu'Ema rentrait, raccompagnée par Haizaki, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lune était magnifique. Grande, pleine, d'un blanc pur. Les étoiles étaient disposé de manière à sublimer ce tableau que la nature leurs offraient. Haizaki regarda furtivement Ema. Elle avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel, son visage comme auréolé de lumière. On aurait dit que le ciel se reflétait dans ces yeux. Il sourit avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel à son tour.

_ "C'est beau…" souffla la jeune femme.

Le blanc souria. Ce moment n'était qu'à eux.

 _ **Devant la Sunrise Residence**_

_ "Et bien à demain, et merci de m'avoir ramenée."

_ "Pas de quoi. T'es sûre que ça gène pas que je vienne avec vous?"

_ "Ca ira ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis c'est Masa-nii qui l'a proposé."

_ "Alors à demain, 8h15?"

_ "8h15." confirma la brune

Ema sourit en agitant son bras en direction de son meilleur ami qui s'éloignait. La semaine à suivre au ski avec son meilleur ami allait être drôle. Elle s'engouffra donc dans la résidence avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. La brune appuya sur le bouton du cinquième étage puis s'appuya contre l'un des murs tout en fredonnant une mélodie. L'ascenseur s'arrêta. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux pour voir Tsubaki s'engouffrait dans le petit espace.

_ " Ma, Ma, mais qui voilà?" s'exclama t-il.

_ "Bonsoir Tsuba-nii, as-tu passé une bonne journée?" salua sa soeur.

_ "Noooon." geignit-il "Je n'ai pas vu ma mignonne et adorable petite soeur de la journée."

_ "Sans commentaires…"

Tsubaki observa la jeune femme à ses coté. Il avait vu le jeune homme qui l'avait ramenée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie profonde. Ce genre de jalousie qui pousse à marquer son territoire en l'occurrence l'autre personne présente dans l'ascenseur avec lui. Pris d'un soudain accès de jalousie mais aussi de colère envers l'autre homme qui avait la même couleur de cheveux que lui, il plaqua abruptement son bras sur le côté droit de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de se sortir de cette situation. Elle le fixait sans crainte, attendant pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Tsubaki remonta sa main gauche le long de ses hanches, rapprochant leurs corps. La fixant droit dans les yeux il posa la question qui le démangeait.

_ "Qui?"

_ "Qui quoi?"

_ " Ce type. Celui qui était avec toi, en bas. Qui est-ce?"

_ "Mon meilleur ami."

_ "A d'autre! Je suis sûr qu'il ne te voit pas comme sa meilleure amie et qu'il ne veut qu'une chose: sortir avec toi!"

_ "S'il avait voulu sortir avec moi, j'aurais déjà coucher avec lui et il ne m'aurait pas ramenée jusqu'ici."

_ "C'est un homme! Tu ne connais pas ses réelles intentions!"

_ "Tu es un homme aussi. Donc je ne devrais pas t'approcher aussi."

_ "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai d… . Rahhh très bien, puisque c'est comme ça."

Et il se précipita sur ses lèvres.

Voilà le chapitre 3 après une longue absence ^^ merci à celles , et ceux? , qui ont ajouté mon histoire ou qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favori. Pour la saison 2 qui était prévue en juillet puis en septembre je suis tout aussi déçue que vous je pense. J'attend toujours patiemment la suite, comme beaucoup de personnes. Enfin, passer une bonne fin de journée ^^


	6. Chapitre 4: L'ex et le meilleur ami

Chapitre 4: 4ème conflit: le frère, l'ex et le meilleur ami

 _rendez vous en fin de chapitre pour plus d'infos_

 _Bonne lecture ~~_

Ema soupira. Elle se tenait actuellement dans la salle de bain, aidant son frère aîné à arrêter le saignement de son nez alors que Tsubaki pleurnichait sur son état et comment il avait tout gâché.

~1 heure avant~

Tsubaki se précipita sur les lèvres d'Ema. La jeune femme brune n'eut pas la réaction mais surtout l'envie de s'enlever. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrasse et encore moins la première fois que l'un de ses frères le faisaient. Elle regrette juste que ce ne fut pas Lui. Se recentrant sur le moment présent, elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme actuellement pressé contre elle la plaque toujours contre l'extrémité de l'ascenseur. Se tortillant légèrement pour pouvoir se retirer un peu de la prise de l'homme aux cheveux blanc, elle en profita pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou lorsqu'une ouverture se présenta à elle. Surpris, Tsubaki cessa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle mais surtout observer la brune devant lui, dans ses bras. Elle le regardait avec amusement, semblant attendre de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ouvrit la bouche voulant lui demander pourquoi elle ne protestais pas lorsque elle le coupa.

_ "Je pense que nous ne devrions pas rester ici, dans cette position et toi dans cet état." le taquina t elle avec un grand sourire.

Tsubaki baissa les yeux vers son pantalon et écarquilla ses yeux violets. Une bosse était visible et ça semblait énormément amusant pour Ema car elle rapprocha son bassin tandis que son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Tsubaki laissa échappé un grognement plaintif suite à la friction de leur bassin. Au même moment, un ding sonore se fit entendre, annonçant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Immédiatement après, Ema repoussa gentiment Tsubaki.

_ "A plus tard Tsu-ba-nii."

_ "Ah! ATTEN…"

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Voulant attrapé la brune déjà sortie de l'ascenseur, il se précipita à sa suite mais il ne vit pas la petite marche de sortie d'ascenseur et se prit les pieds dedans avant de s'étaler de tout son long par terre, emporté par son élan. Ema se précipita immédiatement vers le blandin.

_ "Est-ce que tout vas bien? Rien de cassé?"

L'appelé releva sa tête.

_ "Mais…Mais tu saignes !" paniqua Ema "Viens, il faut vite aller à la salle de bain pour soigner tout ça."

Alors que Tsubaki se laissait entraîner par Ema, ils croisèrent Yuusuke et Fuuto sur le chemin.

_ "Que c'est-il passer?"

_ "Ema, tout vas bien?"

_ "Moi oui, mais Tsubaki-kun à trébuché. Je l'emmène à la salle de bain."

~Fin flash-back~

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ema se retrouve à devoir aider son grand frère Tsubaki. Armée d'un coton, la jeune fille tamponna son nez. Alors que la brune faisait son travail, Tsubaki la regarda intensément. Il remarqua que lorsqu'elle se concentrer sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ce qui était actuellement le cas, elle fronçait les sourcils et plissait légèrement ses lèvres voir mordiller sa lèvre basse. Le blandin frémit. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose en cet instant précis. Il s'imaginait déjà prendre possession de ses lèvres, son cou, son corps. Juste, reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêter. Lui contre elle. Elle contre lui. Leurs corps s'enlacant, s'effleurant, se caressant. Ses mains autours de son cou, glissant le long de ses hanches, rapprochant leur bassin. Son rêve fut brisé au moment où Azusa passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ "Ema?"

La susnommé releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ "Bon retour Azu-nii. Ta journée c'est bien passée?" lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ "Plutôt oui. Un ami à toi est en bas. Il voudrait te parler." Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. " Il a mentionné un devoir pour lequel vous êtes associés."

_ "Un devoir…" Elle réfléchit quelques secondes "Je vois. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Peux tu t'occuper de terminer ça pour moi, s'il te plaît? Il te suffit de nettoyer son nez et ça devrait être bon mais il faudrait voir Masa-nee pour vérifier que tout est en ordre."

_ "Bien." Sourit Azusa.

_ "Oui mon capitaine." Marmonna le blessé.

Ema leurs adressa un large sourire avant de sortir de la salle de bain, passa devant Yuusuke qui semblait avoir du mal avec son devoir et atteignit la cage d'ascenseur avant de rejoindre la personne qui l'attendait.

Une fois dehors, elle regarda à droite et à gauche, fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais ce fut par en face que la personne arriva.

_ "Il est tard et demain je dois me lever tôt alors que veux-tu Hiruko?"

_ "Ressors avec moi."

_ "Pas moyen non."

_ "Pourquoi? C'est ce connard décoloré n'est ce pas? Tu disais que vous étiez meilleurs ami mais il y avait plus pas vrai. Je suis sûr que lorsque tu vas chez lui vous couchez ensemble !"

_ "Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant d'aggraver ton cas. Toi et moi ce n'est plus possible alors accepte le juste."

_ "Ema? Tout vas bien?"; demanda Natsume alors qu'il rentrer dans la cour en regardant l'interaction en fronçant les sourcils.

_ "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Natsume. Il allait repartir de toute façons."

_ " C'est qui lui? Ton nouveau copain? Ou peut-être qu'il remplace Haizaki."; Crachat Hiruko, ses cheveux sombre cachant ses yeux alors que la jalousie le dévorait."

Natsume haussa un sourcil.

_ " Je te conseille de partir si tu ne veux pas de problème. Et je suis son frère aîné."

Il se tourna ensuite vers la brune qui avait assistée à l'échange entre les 2 hommes sans dire un mot.

_ "Ema, allons y. Demain nous partons tôt et même si tu pourras dormir dans la voiture, je doute que tu y arrive avec Tsubaki, Fuuto et Yuusuke présent dans la même voiture."

_ "C'est vrai."; se moqua la jeune femme.

_ "Je te raccompagne dans ta chambre."

_ "Je veux bien, merci."

_ "Je n'abandonnerais pas!"; grogna Hiruko à la brune

_ "Je te met en garde, approche toi encore une fois de notre soeur et tu le regretteras. Allons y Ema."

_ "Oui."

Alors que le frères et la soeur se dirigeaient vers la résidence, Hiruko serra ses poings de rage avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui.

_ "Je te remercie. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là."

_ "Pas de quoi. Ex petit ami?"

_ "Malheureusement. Je commence à regretter d'être sortie avec lui. Mais maintenant c'est fini et je ne veux pas retourner avec, ou avec quelqu'un qui a le même caractère en fait." termina t-elle en marmonnant.

_ "Sage décision." répondit-il et, après un petit silence; "Et bien c'est ici que je te laisse, passe une bonne nuit Ema."

_ "Merci, à toi aussi. A demain Natsu-nii."

Il lui lança un dernier sourire avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la brune était bien rentrée, il se dirigea vers le salon. Arrivé là-bas, la scène qui se présentée devant lui le blasa encore plus. Dans le salon se trouvait son jumeau au cheveux blanc les bras croisé, en train de bouder, avec un bout de coton qui dépassait de son nez. A sa droite, Azusa lisait un livre. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table, Kaname et Fuuto semblait se moquer de Tsubaki.

_ "Les autres sont déjà partis se coucher?"

_ "Ah tu es là toi." marmonna Tsubaki

_ "Sympa l'accueil, je te rappel que je viens aussi Tsubaki."

_ "Masaomi est parti coucher Wataru avant d'y aller aussi, Iori à disparu juste après le repas, comme d'habitude; Hikaru à embarquer Ukyo depuis le début de soirée pour des détails juridiques pour son nouveau livre, Subaru est parti faire son footing du soir et Yuusuke, et bien, il cherchait Imouto-chan pour l'aider sur un projet de groupe pour leur lycée." répondit Kaname.

_ "Un projet de groupe avec Ema dis-tu? Pourtant il n'y a même pas 15 minutes un camarade de classe à elle est venu en demandant s'il pouvait la voir pour un projet de groupe." fit remarquer Azusa.

_ "Ils travaillent peut-être à 3 même si j'ai du mal à voir l'autre idiot travailler." se moqua Fuuto.

_ "Ne sois pas si rude avec lui, il fait ce qu'il peut voyons" souria Kaname

_ "EN FAITE" ; coupa Natsume agacé des pitreries de ses frères ; "Le gars que tu as vu tout à l'heure Azusa était l'ex petit ami d'Ema. Il voulait ressortir avec elle, enfin, il voulait qu'elle ressorte avec lui plutôt parce que de son côté, Ema ne veut plus entendre parler de lui."

"QUOIIII !" " C'est une blague?"

Natsume soupira.

_"De ce que j'ai compris, il veut qu'ils ressortent ensemble et il n'apprécie pas le meilleur ami d'Ema."

_ "Elle a un meilleur ami? Un garçON !"

Azusa grimaça à la fin de phrase que Tsubaki avait presque crié.

_ "Sérieusement Tsubaki?" grommela Azusa

_ "Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos et que nous devrions aller nous coucher et ainsi être en forme pour le voyage de demain, de plus, n'oubliez pas qu'Imouto-chan à invitée une amie à elle alors il vaut mieux être au top demain." fit Kaname.

Alors que les garçons partaient en souhaitant de vagues "bonne nuit", "bonne soirée" ou "à demain", Fuuto décida de prendre les escaliers pour réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Bien lui en fut puisqu'il tomba sur Ema au téléphone.

_ " Hiruko était là, il est venu en disant qu'il voulait qu'on ressorte ensemble"

_ "..."

_ "Non je ne compte pas ressortir avec lui, d'ailleurs sans Natsume je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait.

_ "..."

_ " Non je ne peux pas le frapper ici, ça ne ce fait pas, peut importe ce que tu dis."

_ "..."

_ " Blablabla. Tu t'inquiète trop pour pas grand chose. C'est réglé et ça ne sert à rien de revenir dessus. Ça me fait penser, tu as gagner un nouveau surnom : "connard décoloré" ." Souria Ema

_ "..."

_ "Evidemment que ça me fait rire! Entre "albinos", "le vieux" et "connard décoloré", tu pourras bientôt faire toutes les nuances de blancs. Après 50 nuances de gris, 50 nuances de blancs."

_ "..."

_ "Si je suis drôle !"

_ "..."

_ " Tu es juste jaloux de mon talent innée dans la répartie."

_ "..."

_ "Tu as raison pour une fois, on devrais aller ce coucher pour être en forme demain. Tu oublies pas, 8h15 hein."

_ "..."

_ "Ça va leur faire un des ses choc que tu ne sois pas une "une" mais un "un"." rigola Ema

_ "..."

_ "Aller à demain, la bise mon canard décoloré."

Et Ema raccrocha sur ces paroles sans attendre de réponse. Elle rangea son téléphone avant de sortir de la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Fuuto sorti de sa cachette, encore plus pensif. " _Si Ema emmène son "meilleur ami", je ne pourrais pas me rapprocher d'elle comme je le voudrais et encore moins resté avec elle en tête à tête. Comment vais-je faire... "_ songea t-il tout en rejoignant sa chambre. Il se déshabilla avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec seulement son sous vêtement. Il attendit quelque secondes avant de prendre son téléphone pour envoyer un message à la jeune fille.

"Nee-saaan"

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"Fuu-kun"

Il fronça les sourcils au surnom.

"Demain, mettons nous côte à côte dans la voiture, on pourra regarder un film ensemble sur mon téléphone."

"Si tu veux. On devrais vraiment aller dormir si on veut se lever demain alors,.. bonne nuit Fuu-kun ;-) "

Fuuto souri au surnom avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Même si demain le meilleur ami d'Ema serait là, il avait trouvé un moyen d'être à côté d'elle. Demain ne pouvait qu'être une bonne journée pour lui.

Voici le chapitre 4 (enfin), je ne sortirais pas d'excuse bidons si ce n'est que je n'ai pas trouvé la motivation de le publier et que j'ai fini par l'oublier alors je le poste maintenant pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Pour la suite, j'ai une vague idée mais je ne donne pas de date précise pour ne pas crée de faux espoirs si je ne peux pas respecter les délais.


End file.
